The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A golf car can include a driver side hip restraint and a passenger side hip restraint to provide support for a driver and a passenger of the golf car respectively. The hip restraints can be mounted at opposite sides of the golf car's front seat assembly. While current hip restraints are suitable for their intended uses, they are subject to improvement. For example, current hip restraints often make it difficult for a driver and/or passenger to easily ingress and egress the golf cart.